


Plans Are Overrated

by garbage_dono



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childbirth, Crazy birth stories, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_dono/pseuds/garbage_dono
Summary: Three times Yuuri and Victor's birth plans didn't go as intended, and one time they (kind of) did.





	Plans Are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosered00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/gifts).



> I posted the first part of this on my tumblr forever ago, and then the rest of it sat on my computer for months. I've been snowed into my apartment for the past 2 days so I decided to finish it, polish it up a little, and post it here. 
> 
> Partially inspired by a conversation with [n-s-f-w-sportsbaes](http://n-s-f-w-sportsbaes.tumblr.com/) that we had like...months ago. Go hit them up for more A+ content. :)

1.

It wasn't supposed to end up this way.

They had a plan. They couldn't _not_ have a plan, given how much Victor inwardly fretted and Yuuri _outwardly_ fretted over the health of their first child. They'd mapped out the best route to the hospital, packed a bag by the door, had Yuuri's doctor on speed-dial. Everything had been ready – everything had been _perfect._

Until it wasn't. Until Yuuri had found himself in the back seat of their car, screaming as another contraction ripped through him, even more powerful than the last.

“Victor – I need to push.”

“What?”

Shit – how did he say it in English? Going on almost a decade of fluency and all of the words were being stripped from his memory. “I need to _push,_ ” he finally said.

“ _Nyet._ Just...just hold on, Yuuri. We're almost there.”

He wanted to. He really did. His body, on the other hand, had other ideas. Forget English – even his Japanese left him until all he could do was let out a guttural groan as he did exactly what Victor had pleaded him not to and _pushed._

Oh god – he was going to be one of those people who wound up on the front page of the local paper for giving birth on the side of the road.

“Victor-”

“We're almost there, Yuuri!”

“Pull over.”

Victor almost swerved into the other lane as his head whipped back to stare at him in terror. “ _What?_ I told you not to push-”

“I can't exactly _help it_ ,” Yuuri forced out as muscles he'd barely realized he _had_ clamped down harder than he thought possible. “ _Pull over._ ”

“We're a block away-”

The feeling of something _slipping_ between his legs was new, but unmistakable, and his heart leaped up into his throat as he reached a hand down. His fingers met hair, damp and warm, and very much _not his._ “Victor,” he said again, his voice strangely steady. “Pull over. Now.”

“But-”

“He's coming _now,_ Victor. His head is-” He pressed his eyes closed again, trying with everything he had to fight against the urge to push again and losing. “We're not going to make it. We're _really_ not going to-”

He caught a flash of Victor's eyes in the rear view mirror, and he could pinpoint the exact moment Victor's gaze fell between his legs and got a full view of their son's head coming eagerly into the world. The color drained from his husband's face, his eyes going wide.

Next thing Yuuri knew, Victor was pulling over on the side of the road, the hospital just barely visible a block away. Horror settled in his gut alongside a strange sense of relief. Neither of them lasted long, forced out of his consciousness by another powerful contraction.

“ _Victor-_ ” The name forced its way out of his throat as tears stung his eyes, pressure building in his abdomen as he gave into the urge to push again, with everything he had. It was like his body wasn't his own, like it was being overridden by some other force intent on getting this baby out _right this second._

Victor was already scrambling around to the back door, tugging his coat off of his shoulders as he slid between Yuuri's legs. Sweat was dripping from his temple despite the fact that it was almost freezing outside, but he managed a smile despite his obvious fear. “Look at that _hair,_ ” he said, grinning.

“Oh god -” Yuuri sobbed, his throat burning with every labored breath. “God, I'm about to give birth on the side of the road. In the _car-_ ”

“It certainly seems that way,” Victor said, his voice trembling. “But it will all be alright, love. Don't you worry – everything's going to be perfectly-”

Whatever Victor said after that, Yuuri didn't hear. He was too busy screaming every profanity he knew as his body bore down with every last bit of strength it had. Somehow, he registered Victor's surprised gasp, felt him fumbling with the jacket between his legs and trying to offer some frantic encouragement.

Fleetingly, he hoped to whatever deity might be listening that Victor wouldn't drop the baby as he rammed his fist against the fogged glass of the car door pushed hard against the unrelenting pressure in his lower abdomen. He felt something slipping, giving way – tension and white-hot pain gave way to an almost euphoric sense of _relief_ as he brought their first child screaming and kicking into the world.

2.

They hadn't planned on a home birth, but with the storm as bad as it was, it was starting to look like they didn't have much choice. “I can call the hospital,” Victor offered as he steadied Yuuri on his feet, helping him lean heavily on the edge of the mattress. “Maybe an ambulance could make it in time.”

Yuuri shook his head. “It wouldn't,” he insisted, and he groaned as he lowered himself onto his elbows. “It's happening here, Victor.”

His husband sighed as he sat down on the bed beside him, running a damp cloth over his forehead. “Suppose it's not the first time things haven't gone quite according to plan, hm?” Anxiety wavered in his voice, but there was no outright fear – the same horror and panic that had been written all over his face a few years before was subdued now, and Yuuri was glad for it.

They had more than just him to worry about now after all.

Little feet pounded on the carpet behind him, arms wrapping around his legs. “Papa, papa!” Victor scooped their son up as Yuuri forced a placating smile. “Is my sister here yet?” His eyes were wide and curious, fingers curling against his mouth.

“Not yet, darling,” Victor crooned. “Let's leave your mama be for now, hm? He needs his rest while we wait.”

“I tried to catch him,” Yurio sighed, leaning around the door with his arms crossed and his brow pinched. “Kostya keeps wanting to know where his damn sister is.”

“ _Language,_ Yurio,” Victor chided.

“Like Katsudon won't be cursing up a storm in a few hours.”

“Ah...might be sooner than that,” Yuuri breathed, straightening up and bowing backwards with his hands pressed against the small of his back. “Kostya came quick...we didn't even make it to the hospital-”

“I know, I know – Victor's told me the story more times than I can count, even though I never _asked._ ”

Yuuri bit his lip, leaning down against the mattress again and groaning as another contraction hit. He breathed out every profanity he could think of into the comforter, where Kostya wouldn't be able to hear.

“Is mama okay?” their son asked, voice small and starting to tremble.

“Fine, зайчик,” Victor said. “Perfectly fine. Why don't you go watch the snowfall with uncle Yurio, hm? Would you like that?”

“Of course you'd go into labor during a damn – _darn_ snowstorm, Katsudon,” Yurio called. “Worst one in years...you're lucky you have me here to babysit.” He took the three-year-old from Victor, wincing when those little hands found their way immediately to his hair and twisted. “Ah, c'mon – hands off the _hair_ -”

The second the door closed, Yuuri's breath practically exploded out of him in a flurry of expletives in at least three languages. “You remembered the Russian I taught you,” Victor laughed, his hand rubbing up and down the small of Yuuri's back. “He'll be alright. He has Yurio wrapped around his little finger.”

He knew Victor was right – at least it was one less thing to worry about. He glanced up, looking out the bedroom window at the snow driving in a thick white haze on the other side of the glass. “We really are stuck here, aren't we?” he sighed. “Just once I'd like to have things go according to plan...”

“We _did_ plan for this,” Victor told him. “Well...a backup plan, but a plan nonetheless.”

Any reply was lost in Yuuri's moan as pressure built in his abdomen, hard and unrelenting. It was a familiar feeling, and one that made him fumble for Victor's hand. “Don't think we'd make it even if the storm stopped,” he said, laughing breathlessly through the pain. “She really is coming now. Just like your kids to take us by surprise like this...”

“Yours as much as mine,” Victor said. “Maybe we should stop conceiving in the spring...” That got a real laugh out of him, even if it dissolve quickly into a long moan as he bore down against the growing pressure in his belly and felt the familiar splash of fluid on his ankles.

Well, there was certainly no going back now. 

An hour of howling winds and driving snow later, Yuuri pressed his face against the pillows, sweat soaking through the fabric under his brow. It muffled the scream that ripped its way out of his throat as he put the last of his strength into one final push and heard Victor cheer over the sound of their daughter crying.

“Just couldn't wait to meet us, could you, hm?” Victor breathed. “Just like your brother already...”

Yuuri sincerely hoped, through the euphoric haze of exhaustion and relief that surrounded him as he held his daughter to his chest, that this wasn't the start of some kind of pattern.

3/4.

Their third and fourth came early, though somehow Yuuri had always known they would. Given his track record and what energetic kickers the twins had been late in the pregnancy, he was hardly surprised when the contractions started in earnest three weeks before his due date.

Them starting halfway through Yurio's Olympic performance, though...that wasn't something he was quite ready for.

Cheers filled the massive stadium, accompanying the last few notes of music as Yurio came out of a perfect layback spin to complete his routine. The sound of it was deafening, and pride welled up in Yuuri's chest even as he gripped at his belly. “Not now,” he sighed. “Not _again..._ ”

All of the pleading in the world couldn't stop nature from taking its course. The last thing he wanted was to bring his children into the world in front of cameras broadcasting to billions of people. But the twins were insistent, and it seemed that they'd made up their mind that they were ready to make a break for it.

That was how his water broke next to the Olympic rink, a crowd drawing close around him as the frustratingly familiar urge to _push_ overtook him. He was vaguely aware of shoving his phone into a complete stranger's hand as he forced out the words, “ _Call Victor_ ” between harsh, panting breaths.

Born at an ice rink, and an _Olympic_ rink, no less. Strangely fitting in its own way. It would probably make Victor downright giddy.

“ _Katsudon-”_ That voice was familiar, and Yuuri looked up just in time to see a mane of long golden hair shoving its way through the crowds, attached to a very insistent Olympic skater, with his jacket haphazardly thrown over his shoulders. “What the hell are you _doing?_ ”

“They're coming early,” Yuuri forced out, trying to bring a smile to his face and failing as it turned into a pained grimace. “The twins...Yurio, they're coming...”

The color drained from Yurio's face, reminiscent of Victor's the night he'd given birth to their first. It almost made him want to laugh, or it would have if it weren't for the pain ripping its way through him. “Well let's get you to a hospital already-”

“No, I mean they're _coming-_ ” Yuuri insisted, groaning as his body bore down hard and pushed all of his words from his brain.

Yurio cursed under his breath, and Yuuri could practically see his mind turning frantically before he turned to the crowd. “Oi, give him some air, already! Fucking vultures...Katsudon, where's your phone?”

Yuuri could only shake his head – he'd already forgotten the stranger's face. But a moment later, someone pressed the phone into Yurio's hands. He could hear Victor's voice blasting over the speaker, Russian and English and Japanese mixing so quickly that it visibly made Yurio's head spin.

“Calm down already,” he insisted when he brought the phone to his ear. “Yeah, he's here by the rink. He's _fine._ He's-”

The most powerful contraction yet hit him right then, and Yuuri screamed. Yurio looked a little like he was watching someone get hit by a truck in slow motion.

“Just...just get over here, okay? And _hurry._ Shit, where are those paramedics? Oi, I said stand _back,_ already! Give him some fucking room!”

The pain was blinding, no matter how familiar it was, and Yuuri's hand flailed awkwardly in the space in front of him, searching for something – _anything –_ to latch onto. Another hand curled around his fingers tightly, Yurio's other palm covering his knuckles. “Hey...it's okay, Katsudon...Victor's coming. Just...just breathe okay?”

Yuuri forced a shaky smile up at him between contractions. “Your quad lutz was _perfect,_ ” he said.

“Of course it was,” Yurio huffed, voice quaking. He made a strangled noise when Yuuri shut his eyes tight and gave into the urge to bear down against the pressure growing in his belly. “Hey – hey, are you-”

Yuuri could do nothing but nod. The twins had made up their mind – they were coming and they were coming _now,_ crowds be damned.

Victor arrived the same time the paramedics did, and he sank to his knees beside Yuuri and pulled him close to plant a kiss to his damp hair. “Yuuri...oh, love, we have to stop making a habit out of this...”

“Took you long enough,” Yurio said, and whether he was talking to Victor or to the paramedic who was helping to get Yuuri out of his pants and cover his knees with a blanket, he wasn't sure.

It took two good pushes after that to bring their third child into the world, and she came out pink and kicking, screaming so loudly that Yuuri was sure the whole stadium could hear. The other twin took just a few more minutes to make his appearance, and Victor smoothed Yuuri's hair from his face and muttered sweet praise in his ear the whole time they were waiting for him. When he finally came, he looked almost serene, and he stared up at Yuuri with big, curious eyes that reminded him of Victor.

“For once I would have liked to have a normal birth,” Yuuri sighed as they lifted him on the gurney, Victor's hand never once leaving his.

“But this keeps things so exciting!” Victor told him with a grin.

Yuuri missed the medal ceremony, but he watched the clip later of Yurio having gold draped around his neck.

5.

Their fifth was their last. They'd already decided when Yuuri had gotten pregnant. With four young children already a handful, it was a relief when Victor came home after his vasectomy, even though he was too busy lying on the bed with an ice pack pressed against his crotch to help with dinner that evening.

They were prepared for the baby to come early, like all of his siblings before him. In fact, they were fully expecting it. Yuuri’s body had never cooperated with their schedules – he saw no reason for it to start now.

Somehow, though, when his water finally broke, it was a week past his due date. They handed off the kids to their grandparents without a hitch, made it to the hospital with time to spare, and got Yuuri settled in bed with a cup of ice chips while his contractions were still minutes apart.

“I never thought I’d live to see the day we actually made it here,” Victor mused, and Yuuri laughed. “How are you feeling love?”

“Fine,” he sighed. “Nothing I haven’t done before.”

“Suppose you are old-hat at this now.” Victor kissed his temple, smiling sweetly as he pulled away.

But Yuuri’s mind was still elsewhere. He looked up at Victor, biting his lip. “How is he doing?”

“Oh, you know…you remember our first.”

“I remember being in the back of the car,” Yuuri reminded him.

“Well them he’s already doing better from the start.” He smoothed back Yuuri’s hair. “I know you wanted to be there. What are the odds that you would both go into labor the same day?”

“I _promised_ him I would be there,” Yuuri mused, frowning.

“He’ll understand. You can’t help that you were a week overdue anymore than he can help that he was two weeks early.”

“You can go if you want,” Yuuri told him with a placating smile. “I’ll probably be here a while anyway, and I’m sure he’d appreciate it, even if he’d never admit it.”

Victor laughed. “Don’t worry, he kicked me right out as soon another contraction started. He has Otabek there – he’ll be just fine.”

“And our kids? They’re doing okay?”

“With your parents. They’re _fine,_ Yuuri. Everyone is fine, so just concentrate on bringing our last little bundle of joy into the world, okay?”

Yuuri nodded, teary-eyed and already exhausted as he leaned against Victor’s shoulder, smiling none the less. They only had a moment of piece before the door opened, and the nurse got all of two steps inside before a familiar voice carried down the hall, screaming profanities in English, Russian, and-

“Since when did Yurio speak Kazakh?” Victor mused.

Yuuri’s labor was an easy one, thank God – after the fourth births before it, he was glad for a break. Two hours later, not long after sunset, their son was born with a full head of bright silver hair.

Victor beamed when he saw it, tears in his eyes. “I thought none of them would have it!” Yuuri swore his husband sounded more relieved than he was.

It took another six hours for the door to open again, and Yuuri was roused from sleep expecting one of his nurses come in the middle of the night to check his blood pressure again. Instead he found Otabek, looking like he’d been to war. “I-I’m sorry,” he breathed. “I should have knocked – I just…” He smiled, raggedly. “It’s a girl. A little girl.”

Still half-asleep, Yuuri felt warmth swell in his chest.

* * *

Victor stood by the nursery, his eyes locked on his youngest son. He was easy to spot – that hair was like a beacon, already letting him stand out from the crowd even when he was less than a day old.

He smiled, not knowing how long he’d been standing there. Time seemed to pass sluggishly. Maybe that was just the sleep deprivation. Whatever it was, he didn’t care, as long as he could stay there watching his son sleep.

The charm of it still hadn’t worn off, even after all these years. He prayed it never would.

He heard the quiet shuffle of someone walking toward him, and he turned, his eyes widening as Yurio leaned on the handrail with a grimace. “What are you doing here?” he asked. “The sun’s not even up yet – you’re supposed to be resting.”

“I _was_ resting,” Yurio insisted. “But I woke up and needed to see my daughter. So…”

Victor supposed he didn’t need any more explanation than that. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I just shoved four-and-a-half-kilogram watermelon out of my body.” He groaned. “Fuck, am I _ever_ not gonna be sore again?”

“I’m sure you’re body isn’t _completely_ ruined,” Victor said with a smile.

Yurio shoved him. “Fuck off.” He sighed, and Victor could pinpoint the exact moment when he found his daughter – Yurio’s eyes softened immediately, an expression overtaking his face that Victor had never seen before. “I didn’t think I could love her any more than I did when she was using my bladder for tapdancing practice,” he breathed. “But man, I’d kill everybody in this building if anything happened to her.”

“It shouldn’t come to that,” Victor said, pressing a hand against Yurio’s shoulder. “Maternal instincts are really something, hm? I knew you had it in you.”

He grunted and shrugged Victor’s hand away, his eyes never leaving the blond baby swaddled in pink blankets near the window.

**Author's Note:**

> "I've only had this baby for less than a day, but if anything happened to her I would kill everyone in this room and then myself."  
> -Yurio about his daughter ~~probably~~ definitely


End file.
